This invention relates to 5-alkoxybicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-oxypropane derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR4## (wherein R represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and wherein Z represents one of the moieties, carbinol having the structure: ##STR5## or carboxyaldehyde having the structure: ##STR6##
Inexpensive chemical compositions of matter which can provide balsamic, cedarwood, citrus, green, fruity, melony, orris and floral aromas are known and are highly desirable in practicing the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles (such as solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles and perfumed polymers) are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
Oxo reaction products are well known in the art of perfumery. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,277 issued on Feb. 15, 1983, the specification of which is incorporated by reference herein describes branched chain C.sub.11 aldehydes and alcohols, processes for producing same by (i) first dimerizing isoamylene (2-methyl-2-butene) to form a mixture of diisoamylenes and (ii) reacting the resulting mixture or separated components thereof with carbon monoxide and hydrogen by means of an oxo reaction, as well as methods for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes, colognes and perfumed articles by adding thereto aroma augmenting or enhancing quantities of the thus produced C.sub.11 branched chain aldehydes and alcohol compositions of matter.
Furthermore, ether carboxaldehydes are well known in the art of perfumery for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions or perfumed articles. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,390 issued on Nov. 16, 1982, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein discloses the use of such ether carboxaldehydes as the compound having the structure: ##STR7## in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (e.g., perfume plastics, solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions or drier-added fabric softener articles.
Nothing in the prior art however, suggest the 5-alkoxybicyclo[2.2.1]-heptane-2-oxopropane derivatives of our invention, or the organoleptic uses of same.